


Such a Righteous Young Man

by Mikey (mikes_grrl)



Series: Learning Curve [2]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pre-Slash, grudge!fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-03
Updated: 2009-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikes_grrl/pseuds/Mikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sooooooooooo…I wrote "Such a Nice Young Lady" for the heck of it, but it really was screaming for a sequel, and you know I can't say NO very well, and this is where it went. For those hankering for a threesome, well, errrr, we aren't quite there yet. Not quite. Almost. Very close. But the problem was this became very angsty as it was being written and so now, there is going to have to be a third part, but not for a little while. Consider this a warm up. And please allow me to introduce raging bastard jealous!Sam (yes, he's still emo)…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a Righteous Young Man

Sam watched in stupefied horror as Gene pinched Annie's arse, then he turned to boiling rage when Annie smiled at him with that cute, adorable little grin that belonged to _Sam_. They obviously thought they were alone, and they would have been, if Sam did not forget his notebook and double back for it. He stood, looking through the windows into CID, frozen in shock and jealousy.

In all the time he worked with Gene, he heard him talk a big game but never once had Sam seen him accost any of the women he worked with. He certainly saw Gene grope a few girls at the Warren during various 'bachelor' parties and there was the very sensitive subject of the stripper hired for Chris' twenty sixth birthday party – an episode that was, by unanimous and unspoken agreement, never discussed among anyone present – but for Gene to just pinch a police officer's arse was not something Sam ever expected to see. Bad enough. But it was Annie's arse, which belonged to Sam. Everyone knew that. GENE knew that. And that made Sam the angriest of all.

Sam was not one to go all manly-possessive of Annie, in general. He was enlightened. He was progressive. He was not going to get into chest-beating matches with Neanderthals. The particular Neanderthal in question, however, was Gene, who was physically accosting Annie, and looking entirely too smug about it. In fact, as Sam pondered the matter, his feet glued to the ground, he began to wonder about the entire set up. It was after hours; Gene sent the rest of CID to the pub; Gene ordered Sam out to do an 'emergency re-interview' with a witness that Ray had already processed on a case that everyone agreed was cold; and Gene asked Annie to _stay late and take care of some paperwork_ for him. Most importantly, and the fact that Sam did not fit into the puzzle until he saw him grope Annie, Gene stayed too.

Sam was not stupid. He did not get his warrant badge out of prize box either, and the entire situation looked suspicious in a very, very bad way.

He continued to stand there, thinking, with Annie's back to him and Gene withdrawn into his den (as Sam liked to think of the rank-smelling office). He was good at thinking. The more the thought, the more he traced this back to that insane undercover gig that Gene took them on over to Wigan (L) Division, out of jurisdiction, to visit a dive and make contacts with local small time drug runners. Annie posed as his mistress and wore what was, to Sam, the most garish and trashy looking get up this side of a brothel. Gene had nearly whipped his dick out on the spot when she first put on the outfit at the diner where they stopped for her to change, and refused to let anyone but himself escort her into the bar. Sam suspected he did that just to rile Sam's jealousy, and it worked like a charm. The only thing that kept Sam from busting the whole situation apart was that he knew Annie's secret, and knew what would happen if Gene tried anything: exactly the same thing that happened to Sam, which was, specifically, nothing.

No one was more surprised then he was, when they started dating, to find out that Annie was a virgin. She explained that when she was younger she just did not feel 'ready' and then when she was older she became embarrassed about it. Sam was thoroughly appalled by the idea of deflowering her, thinking that if she carried it this far, she probably put more stock into being a virgin than she was willing to admit. She insisted she was not waiting for marriage, but did not tell him what she was waiting for instead, so Sam always held back. He never asked, and in fact took great pains not to even suggest. She was willing to do a lot else and Sam had a minor fetish for hand jobs, which she became very, very good at, and she was more than willing to accept oral attentions. So for what it was, it was not so bad. Lately she became more encouraging and once or twice, his pants down around his ankles and his hands up her skirt while she jacked him off, she started pushing matters into more intimate areas, but Sam pulled back. He thought it should be special, an emotional connection that they would work up to and turn into a romantic experience for both of them, not a deflowering done on the run up against a wall or on a couch. He wanted to make it extraordinary for her, a memory she could treasure and an experience that would bond their relationship in an intimate, physical way.

Gene's hands on her arse was not part of Sam's agenda.

Ever since they got back from that undercover operation, though, something had changed with Gene. Sam picked up on it earlier but only now were the pieces falling into place. Gene was specifically going out of his way to involve Annie on cases, and even – Sam remembered with dawning horror – had taken her along with him, alone, to interview witnesses. At least twice, that Sam could recall.

He fell gently to the ground, out of Annie's line of sight, when she turned around. He sat on the floor in the hall, parsing facts. Gene was always in Annie's space these days. He was also NOT in Sam's space these days. There was no throwing Sam against the filing cabinet and there was no lapel grabbing and there were no faces-inches-apart shouting matches. And didn't Gene take Annie to lunch the other day? Something about owing her a 'spot of curry'? For what? Annie never said and did not talk about it and Sam never thought to ask. Sam's teeth ground furiously as he realized that his BOSS took his GIRLFRIEND out on a DATE and Sam was too STUPID to realize it until he saw his BOSS fondling his GIRLFRIEND'S arse.

Sam leapt up and marched into CID, slamming his fists into the doors as he walked through. Annie looked up at him, surprised and wide-eyed, and he obviously looked angry because she scooted backwards in her chair.

"Sam?"

He pointed at her. "What is going on?"

She looked at the paperwork in her hands. "The Wylie's case? It's, uh…well…" She opened the folder and scanned the pages.

"NO! No, I mean you and…_him_." Sam waved at hand towards Gene's office, which was closed and still. Sam started bouncing impatiently when she gave him a dumb, shocked stare. "I SAW his hands on your arse. I SAW you smile at 'im. He took you on a date, didn' he? Owe you some 'curry' did he? Yeah? WHAT'S GOING ON?" Sam yelled and hit the desk with his fist.

"Not a damn thing, Tyler, an' you better apologize to the girl." Gene stood in the doorway to his office, hands on his hips, and wearing a furious mood.

"YOU stay out of this! You're causing enough problems as it is!" Sam waved him off and turned his back on him, focusing on Annie. She was pale and terrified, and that more than anything convinced Sam that he was too late. He stepped backwards in shock. "Oh God, Annie, don' tell me…not you an' him…not _that_…" He shook his head, willing the whole idea away, but Annie's pall turned to a bright blush and she looked down at the floor. He put his hands on the desk and leaned in to her, whispering. "I thought that was US, Annie. I wanted that for US." Sam closed his eyes, willing himself not to cry. "But there is no 'us', is there? Not now."

Annie was crying, but not looking at him, and he stood up. Gene had not moved.

"Guess you two lying cheats deserve each other." Sam squared his shoulders and walked out.

He went to the pub, because he was desperate for a drink, and he needed some place familiar that was not the horrible wallpaper in his flat. His foul mood was clear to everyone present and even Nelson did not talk to him as he served him his pint. He felt rather than saw or heard Gene enter the pub and sit down next to him.

"Piss off." Sam grumbled into his glass.

"Jus' goin' to sit here and drown yer sorrows?" Gene said quietly, motioning for Nelson to give him his usual. Sam leaned towards him, keeping his own voice low and quiet.

"You want to talk shop, we can do that. You want to talk football, politics, religion, we can do that too. You even mention her name, and we'll both owe Nelson our annual salaries to pay for damages."

"Finish your drink, Dorothy, because we need to talk an' it ain't 'appening here." Gene finished his chaser and half his pint before Sam got his glass back to his lips. He finally finished his drink and stood up, and as Gene turned on his stool to follow, Sam threw everything in his soul into a right hook that clocked Gene on the jaw and knocked him out cold. Everything and everyone was in slow motion as Gene toppled to the floor, Sam standing over him, rubbing his knuckles and feeling like the embodiment of livid fury. As Gene's unconscious form settled limply on the ground, the entire place erupted in panic and Sam walked out, his actions and his expression clearing a path to the door.

He went back to CID, unsurprised to find that Annie was not there anymore, and sat down at his desk. It took exactly three minutes, twenty eight seconds for him to type up his letter of resignation, which he dumped unceremoniously on Gene's desk along with his warrant card. He was walking out the door of Gene's office when he saw that the camel hair coat was hanging on its peg, evidence of Gene's haste. Sam stopped and reached out for it, petting the arm of it, remembering the giddy time in his life when he thought he might, somehow, have Annie _and_ Gene. He loved them both deeply and wanted them both, but despite his 'unhealthy attachment to male bonding' Gene never gave any clue, hint or indication that anything more than fist-to-cuffs were on order and Sam gave up on that fantasy a while ago, settling for Gene's friendship and focusing instead on creating a solid and meaningful relationship with Annie. Or what he thought was solid and meaningful, but was apparently very easy for her to throw away. Sam dropped the arm of the coat, feeling cheap. Annie was unfaithful and Gene more than willing to destroy their friendship over her and there was nothing left for Sam. He walked out of CID for the last time.

The next morning he slept in, wallowing in the experience, even in his crappy cot. He was going to have to move, he was going to have to find a new job, he was going to have to start over…and none of that was why he chose to stay in this world. He stayed for Annie, and for Gene, and while he did not think he was particularly suicidal there did not seem to be much incentive to live, either. He stared at the ceiling, feeling like the epitome of 'blah,' when the door crashed open.

"Piss off, Gene," Sam said, keeping his gaze fixed on the ceiling.

"I owe you, Tyler." Gene stomped in and shrugged his coat off, the same coat Sam fondled the night before, and Sam considered that maybe he would have been better off dating the coat in the first place. He smiled.

"Oh it's funny, is it?" Gene turned on him and threw Sam's warrant card onto his chest. "Keep that, yer goin' to need it."

Sam reached up and flicked it off him, onto the floor. "You don' owe me. You got what was coming to you for screwing my girlfriend behind my back." Sam placed his hands behind his head and looked at Gene, who was standing in the middle of the room. There was a dark bruise along his jaw where Sam hit him, and it only made the man look angrier than he already was.

"Yer actin' like a git, and you broke 'er heart. Now get out of bed before I pull you out so you can make amends to her."

"Make amends? Wait, are we talking about the woman who cheated on me WITH YOU? Let me think about that…no, fuck off. Both of you."

Sam scrambled to grab the bed frame as Gene yanked him off of it by his legs. He hit the floor with a loud thump and barely had time to throw up his arms before Gene slapped him.

"She was drunk and I wasn't too sober. And she failed to mention, at the time, that she was virgin territory."

"Oh not like you couldn't have guessed, I don't think." Sam stood up, rubbing his tailbone.

"You know what, Tyler, in the middle of fuckin' her pussy into the couch, it did not seem to be all that important."

Sam launched himself at Gene and the fight was short lived but brutal. Sam ended up face down with Gene sitting on him, his nose bleeding onto the carpet.

"So you still love 'er." Gene growled, one hand on the back of Sam's head, holding his face to the floor.

"WHAT?"

"Would'na got all mad about what I said if ya didn't."

"FUCK OFF!"

"I knew, you bloody fool, the second I got inside her. Stop squirmin'." Gene punched his back with his other hand and Sam whined in pain. "I thought about stoppin' but we were stupid and we were drunk and it ain't 'appened again. She was frightened of you findin' out because she knew you'd act like a woman scorned."

"I was scorned! By her! By you! GET OFF ME!"

Gene stood up and Sam crawled slowly to his feet.

"Sam, most men would take a bit o'offense at being described as a 'woman scorned.' You just agreed with it, you pansy arsed fairy. No wonder you never popped her cherry."

Sam nearly howled. "I wanted to wait until she was ready! I wanted it to be special! I wanted it to mean something to US!"

"You fucking GIRL!" Gene marched up and poked him in the chest, and Sam batted away his hand.

"Leave me alone. I don't want to be near either of you." Sam went and sat down in one of the chairs, and massaged his temples. "Easy enough for both of you to throw me away. So lets just all keep it that way, alright? I'm gone. You can roger Annie into next year. Best man wins the race and all that." Sam closed his eyes, his stomach cramping at the words.

"I'd never throw you away, Sam."

Startled, Sam looked up at Gene looming over him, his hand reaching out to stroke Sam's cheek. Too stunned to argue, Sam stared at him, motionless.

"Been tryin' to convince Annie not to break off with ya. Been talking like a damn big sister to that girl, tryin' to keep her from makin' a worse mistake. She needs you, Sam."

Sam tried to get his jaw to work as Gene stroked it, his hand moving down the jaw line to his neck, lightly massaging his muscles, and Sam felt it all the way down to his dick. He closed his eyes, warding off the sensations and the erection, but Gene's large and calloused hands were surprisingly gentle, and Sam registered that now both hands were caressing him, up and down his neck while Gene's thumbs brushed over his jaw.

"This…this is a bad way to convince me of what Annie needs, Guv…" Sam gulped, and the hands disappeared. He heard Gene laugh and he opened his eyes. Gene had stepped back and crossed his arms, studying Sam.

"First yer a scorned woman, now yer queer. Been Ray, he'd've broke my fingers for touchin' 'im." He was still laughing, but his eyes were cold.

"What are you tryin' to prove?" Sam's eyes narrowed.

"Nuthin'." Gene shrugged and sat down, then sighed. "Girl wanted doin', Sam, and you wouldn't put out. She fixed the problem. I just happened to be there when she did."

"You make it sound like a science project."

"She don't want me, Sam. And she's sittin' in the ladies loo bawlin' like a baby over you. Now you pick up your badge, you get dressed, you go to work, you ask her to marry you and get balls up in her so we can all move along and do our jobs."

"Gene…"

"_Guv_." Gene stood up, staring at him ominously. "You got one free shot…" Gene rubbed his jaw. "I owe you that, and I think you put the fear of God into Cartwright with threatenin' to quit and leave…"

"Wasn't a threat…"

"…BUT it's done. Over. We got our comeuppance. Now it's fair. See you at the office. And bring a box of pink wafers, the girl ate 'em all in 'er distress over your scorning." Gene picked up his jacket and walked out. Sam could still feel the ghost of his touch on his skin, and ran his own hands over his skin trying to make the sensation go away, thinking about who else Gene's hands had caressed. Sam decided he was not actually going to _work_, he was just going to confront Annie and settle things, make her understand why he was leaving.

Sam got to the office and walked into the ladies restroom, causing the plonks who were comforting Annie to scatter. They looked at each other for a moment and Annie broke down in tears, sobbing, begging forgiveness. Sam just stared at her.

"I can't trust ya, Annie."

"I know! I know! I'm…I'm so sorry…I just…got carried away an'…" She stopped, and Sam respected her for not trying to justify what she did. He walked into her and they hugged, and he knew that he could not simply walk away from her but they were broken now. He did not know how to fix it, so just held her as she cried. He refused to kiss her, and she did not dare to try, but after a few minutes he pulled her in close, pressing their bodies together, then started rolling his hips against her. His erection was fast and hard and he decided on what he needed.

"I got to claim what's mine, Annie. I was waiting for the right moment but it's gone, you threw it away on Gene, so now you got to give me what I want. Now."

She gasped into his chest but nodded. Sam looked up and saw himself in the mirror, and his expression of lust and anger turned him on. He spun Annie around so she was facing the mirror, and they looked at each other's reflections. She was not scared but she was worried, and shifted nervously next to him. He used one hand to push her down so she was pressed against the countertop and the other to pull up her skirt. He felt his blood pumping hard and as he glanced at himself he saw his skin was bright pink from the flush. He looked at her reflection and saw the same flush on her. He smiled and he thought it looked a bit feral as he draped her skirt up over her hips and pulled down her panties until they dropped to her knees. He pushed his hips into her, feeling her vulnerability and reveling in it. She started panting and squirming.

"Stop it. Not going to hurt you, just fuck you. Not going to be romantic, not going to tell you I love you, and I don't care if you get off or not." He pounded his hips as he talked. "It's called a grudge fuck and you earned it. Yeah?" He pulled back a bit and ran his fingers down her back, over her crack, and then shoved them into her pussy, which was hot and wet and tight. She cried out softly and bit her lip, looking at him in the mirror, her eyes still glossy from crying. He pumped his hand and her hips bucked and she squinted. "Still tight. Gene said you ain't done him since. I got to know that's true."

"It is! Oh…oh god…it is true, Sam! I swear!" Annie whined as Sam continued to shove his fingers in and out of her ruthlessly.

Sam nodded and withdrew his fingers, and stepped backwards, leaving her exposed. He looked her over critically and she whimpered again under the scrutiny, then he started undoing his pants. He was certain no one was going to walk in on them so he undid himself all the way and shoved everything down to his knees. His cock was hard and red so he shuffled forward and grabbed her hips. He lined himself up and bobbed the head of his cock into her wetness, throwing his head back at the feeling of her heat.

"Say my name."

"Sam…"

"Keep saying it while I fuck you."

She whispered it over and over and he watched her lips in the mirror, and then he sunk into her fully, snapping his hips to get all the way in, pulling her butt cheeks apart, forcing her legs wider with his knees. Her hands scrambled against the counter as she gasped and moaned his name. He pulled all the way out and then slammed back in so hard that their hip bones collided and Annie coughed in pain. He did it again and again and he did not feel anywhere close to coming, even as he worked up a sweat and Annie started whimpering, her eyes closed and her body shaking. She was trying to say his name but she could barely speak. Sam tore his gaze away from the pair of them in the mirror and looked down, watching his slick cock riding in and out of her, her juices soaking his pubes and starting to run down his thighs. He bit his lip and looked up and froze.

Gene was standing behind him, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed as he watched.

Annie opened her eyes in the pause and squealed loudly when she saw Gene, and tried to get up, but Sam pushed her back down and jogged his hips to keep the friction around his erection. He glared at Gene.

"Piss off."

"Didn't think you'd take me advice quite so literal."

"Not hear me? Piss. Off."

Gene smiled and pushed off the wall, walking into the backside of Sam hard enough to push Sam's hips against Annie, who groaned.

"Guv…" Annie gasped, turned around and looking at him.

"Shhh." Gene reached a long arm out and placed a finger over her lips.

"Gene, get off me." Sam snarled, elbowing Gene back. Gene stepped back and then bounced forward again, as if it were a boxing match, slamming into Sam. Annie groaned and Sam's body reacted, his hips thrusting as his cock started moving in and out of her again. His rhythm faltered when he felt Gene's hands on his own bare hips and Gene's lips on his neck. "Fuck! Gene! What are you…" Sam turned his head and tried to stop his hips, but Gene's own hips were pounding against his backside now, pushing him into Annie, and Gene quickly moved his mouth to cover Sam's. It was the kiss Sam had waited so long to taste and never thought he would get and he sucked on Gene's tongue as his cock reamed Annie, his thrusts powered by Gene behind him. The blackout in Sam's mind was complete for a second as the sensations overwhelmed him, then he heard Gene's voice.

"I said I owe you, Sam, and not for the punch. I took what was yours and I owe you. You can fuck me like a dog if you want, tie my hands and rape me mouth, push my face into Annie's arse, whatever you want: once." Gene slammed his hips hard against Sam, causing both Annie and Sam to groan, then he stepped back. "Tonight. My flat." He turned and walked out.

Sam blinked and looked at Annie, who was completely mortified and humiliated. Sam ran a hand over her face and cupped her cheek as tears spilled down from her eyes.

"Fair's fair, Annie."

Annie blinked hard, sniffed, and nodded. Sam began rocking into her again, running a thumb over her cheek to catch her tears. "Annie…god…I love you…don't cry. I love you, and we'll fuck Gene to hell and back for what he did to us." Sam smiled as he picked up his pace and felt her hips responding to him, pushing back. Annie braced herself and looked into the mirror, watching them, and Sam grinned as their bodies melded into a frantic rhythm. Sam leaned forward and put his own hands on the counter and he began pounding into her, lost to everything but being inside of her at last, and listening as she gasped and stuttered his name.

"Sam…oh, god, I think…yes, oh Sam! Sam!" She collapsed to her elbows, bowing up as she came and her body shuddered around Sam's cock and her hips slammed back against him spasmodically. He had felt her come before but not like this and his brain short-circuited as he climaxed, shoving into her and grinding his hips slowly as he quivered and whispered her name.

He laid on top of her, gasping for air. She was hiccupping and he started laughing.

"You think either of us'll be able to walk out of here?"

Annie shook her head. "No." She looked up at him over her shoulder and laughed.

Sam rubbed his face into the back of her shirt. "You up for tonight?"

"Gene?" Annie asked uncertainly.

"Yeah."

"I am, I think…but you know it wasn't all his fault…"

"Shhhh…I think you an' I got that worked out between us now."

Annie giggled and Sam began to pry himself off of her.

"Annie?"

"Yeah?" She was leaning against the counter, making a grab for her panties while trying not to topple over.

"Erm…Gene…is he…well…" Sam blushed as he pulled up his trousers and tucked in his shirt.

"Hung like an ox." Annie smiled wickedly, and Sam kissed her.

#########

**Author's Note:**

> This story got the worst reception any of my fic have ever received; I had intended to write a third story, an angsty threesome with Sam, Annie, and Gene, but readers were so put off by Sam's actions here, and the fact that Annie and Gene had cuckolded him, that there seemed no way to go but down, and certainly not to the happy ending I had originally planned. I'm not a slave to my readers, I'll generally take a story where ever I want it to go, but in this case I chose not to proceed with characterizations that so many fans simply despised.


End file.
